1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to object-oriented computer systems, and in particular to providing intelligent proxy objects in an object-oriented computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In some object-oriented computer systems, a word processing program is used to create a document. The document can include an object, such as a spreadsheet object created using a spreadsheet program. When a user is editing the document, the user may want to edit (e.g., modify, display, or print) the spreadsheet object. However, the user can only edit the spreadsheet object if the spreadsheet program is available to the user. When the spreadsheet program is not available, the user must wait for the spreadsheet program to become available in order to edit the spreadsheet object.
There is a need in the art to enable a user to edit an object when its associated application program (xe2x80x9cobject-controlling application programxe2x80x9d) is not available.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for a computer implemented object-oriented computer system with intelligent proxy objects.
In accordance with the present invention, an object created by an object-controlling application program can be edited when the object-controlling application program is not available. First, an indication that the object is to be manipulated is received. Then, it is determined that the object-controlling application program is not available to manipulate the object. An intelligent proxy object is created as a placeholder for the object when it is determined that the object-controlling application program is not available. Manipulation operations are performed on the created intelligent proxy object. Further, data relating to the performed manipulation operations is stored.
One of the objects of this invention is to enable modification of an object when its object-controlling application program is unavailable. Another object of this invention is to provide intelligent proxy objects for performing the modifications. Yet another object of this invention is to provide an object-controlling application program with information about modifications made to its associated object in its absence.